


me and you (oh, just a little bit)

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sexy Times, bummie is a tsundere, let them both have it, nyoung is a possessive horndog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: The aftermath of "Jaebum hyung, daisuki."





	me and you (oh, just a little bit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikirogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikirogers/gifts).



> this was christmas gift for [miki](https://twitter.com/monikirogers), an absolute darling who i terrorize with my brain on a regular basis.
> 
> what better time to post it than on the eve of our favorite leader's birthday?

Jaebum was still floored by what Jinyoung had done earlier. He had no idea how he'd controlled it but now that he was in the privacy of his hotel room, his face was on fire.

"What’s wrong?"

The _audacity_ of this bitch. 

"Park fucking Jinyoung, you know _quite well_ what’s wrong don’t you act coy with me."

Jinyoung smirked. Sitting on the couch, one leg folded and the other stretched out in front of him, running one hand through his hair he reminded Jaebum of a smug peacock.

Jaebum wanted to hit him.

So he does. He throws the cushion at his boyfriend who catches it, a laugh punching out of him at the sight of Jaebum's petulant expression.

"I cannot _believe_ -"

"It's only you for me, believe it," sang Jinyoung gleefully.

Jaebum wants to the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Not only had Park Jinyoung declared his love for Im Jaebum to the world but he was now quoting lyrics from _their_ songs at him.

He couldn't deal with this, he needed space but Jinyoung caught him before he could escape, pinning him on the couch with his weight.

"Oh come on." Jaebum's head is resting on the cushions that were placed next to the arm of the couch and Jinyoung's face is so close to him he can feel his breath against his lips when he whispers, "You know you like it."

His heart stutters in his chest, body flushing hot. It's a struggle to keep himself in control with Jinyoung all up in his space.

Jinyoung’s grip on his wrists is solid, keeping Jaebum's hands firmly against his chest. Leaning forward, he brushes his lips against the warm skin of Jaebum's cheeks.

Jaebum closes his eyes, sound trapped in his throat as Jinyoung's mouth moves all over his face, leaving kisses

On his forehead

His temple.

The moles above his eyes.

The curve of his jaw.

Jinyoung's pretty much kneeling in between his legs, preventing him from closing them. The pants he's wearing don’t do much to hide the fact how this is affecting him.

One of Jinyoung's hands come to rest on his hip, thumb brushing purposefully against his half hard dick. He jumps and he feels Jinyoung smirk against his mouth.

Asshole.

Time and time again, he's tried to resist Jinyoung. 

Time and time again, he's failed.

Jinyoung's like a siren who calls to him and he's like the fool who is bewitched by the song.

Everyone knows it's the siren who wins in the end.

Hence, he gives and hands himself over to his boyfriend's mercies.

"Do your worse." 

Not like anything else could top his boyfriend outing them both to the world. 

"It would be my pleasure."

\---

Okay so maybe, _maybe_ he shouldn't have challenged his boyfriend to do his worst because Jinyoung had a competitive streak a mile wide.

The leather couch was not exactly the most comfortable place to have sex on but Jaebum's thoughtless quip had resulted in them going at it on the couch.

The white leather was about to be ruined with Jaebum's nails digging into it as he struggled to hold on while Jinyoung fucked up into him.

Riding was one of his favorite positions. You'd think Jaebum would have more control in this scenario but boy was he wrong.

Park Jinyoung would always be the one in control regardless of whether he was on top or at the bottom.

One of his legs was folded between the back of the sofa and Jinyoung's thighs, sticking to the leather with sweat. The other leg could barely reach the floor, toes brushing against the cool tile as he bounced up and down. He was just, sort of screwed on Jinyoung's dick, one hand on the couch and the other gripping Jinyoung's shoulder.

Everything was hot and sweaty and sticky. The slapping of his bare ass against Jinyoung's thighs echoed in the otherwise silent room.

His boyfriend had a dick as big as his heart and he knew how to use it. He was in a more comfortable position than Jaebum was, propped up against the arm of the sofa with one foot braced on the floor. His hands gripped Jaebum's waist, moving him up and down in time with the thrusts

His cock hurt and he was leaking all over Jinyoung's stomach, stray drops of cum splattered all over his abs. He wanted to touch, wrap his hand around himself to jerk off but he didn't want to risking upsetting the balance.

Face planting on top of your boyfriend in the middle of a raunchy sex session was Not the Way to Go even if he deserved a sharp elbow in a sensitive place after the stunt he'd pulled on national television.

"Look at me." Jinyoung's sharp command cuts through the lusty haze that's fogged up his brain and weighed down his body. It's a struggle to pick up his head and make eye contact but he manages it.

He wishes he hadn't though because the way Jinyoung was looking at him sets his body on fire anew, dragging a loud moan out of him.

He slaps a hand over his mouth, mortified at how needy he had sounded. But Jinyoung's not having it, sitting up immediately and removing his hand, only to replace it with his own mouth.

"You're mine," Jinyoung breathes in between the kissing, biting down on his mouth, hard. "I want the whole world to know."

Jaebum scrambles to come up with a reply but his mind is a mess. Words escape him at the moment. He can only focus on the thrusts which have gotten rougher and faster, signaling that Jinyoung's close. He's close too. Winding his arms around Jinyoung, biting down on his shoulder, he holds on.

The intensity of the orgasm takes Jaebum by surprise, choking on a groan as it takes over his body, leaving him limp and slumped against Jinyoung.

Jinyoung slowly pulls out. It makes him wince.

Jinyoung lays him down, breathing hard as he came down from the high. Leaning over he grabs some tissues from the coffee table and wipes at the cum, finishing up by tying off the condom and wrapping it up in the tissues.

As the euphoria wears off, his body reminds him of how good he'd been fucked. He was floating. His lower back ached. The marks on his hips from where Jinyoung had dug his nails in, twinge.

Jinyoung lightly brushes one of the hickies on Jaebum's collarbone with the tip of his finger. Jaebum takes his hand, locking their fingers together.

It didn't matter whether the world knew or not. Jaebum would belong to Jinyoung as much as Jinyoung belonged to him. They both knew it.

And that was enough.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly titled this 'ride it, my pony' 
> 
> come find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lustsatan) uwu


End file.
